Darth Sidious' Overall Plan
Still moving through the asteroid field, Star Destroyers has been taken apart one by one and Vader suggested that the Falcon is still there. Darth Vader: It's about time you returned, 17. Super 17: I took care of what's left of those rebels. Hoth is now yours. Darth Vader: I know you want to fight the Saiyan, but finding the Falcon is more important. Super 17: You're wasting a lot of time, aiming at Solo's head. You should be focusing on what's in front of you. Dragaunus: I hate to interupt, but Darth Sidious has requested an audience with the four of us. Darth Vader: All of us? Dragaunus: That's what an Admiral told me. Darth Vader: Move the ship out of the asteroid field, so that we can send a clear transmission. - The three villains went to Vader's chambers as Darth Sidious appears. Darth Vader: What is thy bidding, my master? Darth Sidious: There is a great disturbance in the Force. Darth Vader: We have felt it. Darth Sidious: We have both a new and a returning enemy- The young rebel who destroyed the Death Star and the strong Saiyan who has fear deep within her own heart. I have no doubt this boy is the offspring of Anakin Skywalker. As for the Saiyan, she gave up her duty to prevent the loss of her only friend she cares and now..that same emotion has caught her attention to another. Darth Vader: How is that possible? Dragaunus: Reia should've been dead on Sigrif! Super 17: She's not dead. Darth Sidious: Search your feelings. You will know it to be true. They could destroy us. Darth Vader: He's just a boy. Obi-Wan can no longer help him. Super 17: Reia has her reasons why she is concerned for Sonja. She can't help her due to the affects of time. Darth Sidious: Good, 17. You have become more wiser. Yet, the Force is strong with them both. The son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi. The Saiyan must not need guidance from outside help. Darth Vader: If they could be turned, they would become powerful allies. Super 17: She almost had once. Darth Vader: I do not understand. Dragaunus: Some doctor tried to transform Reia into a Sith years ago, but she has pure light in her heart. The fear effects still lingers within. Darth Sidous: Yes. They would be great assets. Can it be done? Darth Vader: They will join us or die, master. Darth Sidous: 17, your previous encounter with Reia has made you nothing but stronger. But she can outmatch you now due to her previous journeys. Super 17: Are you saying that I should be upgraded? Darth Sidous: Yes. The Cybermen will upgrade you to your personal need. If you attracted to Reia's heart, she will be nothing. She cannot survive without the six links. She'll have no choice but to turn to the Dark Side. I have no doubt that the Dark Organization could be of use to her. Super 17: So I'm doing a fool's errand.. Darth Sidous: Remember your purpose to the Galactic Empire, 17. Super 17: As long as they'll prove I'm the best, I couldn't care less. - Back on Dagobah, Ratchet and the others spent some time on Yoda's house. Kiva: gosh Category:Scenes